


In Another Life

by Persephonee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, We Die Like Men, only for like a second tho, would this count as a royalty au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: In a pervious life, Oikawa is a demon and Iwaizumi is a knight.





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just happened? I was scrolling through the Final Haikyuu Quest tag on Tumblr and this formed in my head. I don’t usually do angst so please tell me what you think. Happy reading!

It was rare to remember past lives, but Iwaizumi guessed he was just lucky. Or maybe he was unlucky.

In his previous life, he’d been a knight. He had a brown and white horse and a sword. From a young age he’d been trained to fight the demon armies. He’s grown up with stories of the horrors of the demons and most frequent were the tales of the demon royal family.

But Iwaizumi had also met the demon prince. It was a clear day and he’d been allowed to play in the woods. He’d climbed a tree and was hanging from a low branch when a brown haired boy his age wondered by below him.

Iwaizumi dropped to the ground behind the boy. The brunette turned and Iwaizumi was treated to the boy’s beautiful eyes.

Iwaizumi learned the boy’s name was Oikawa and they agreed to play in the woods together once a weeks.

Years later, Iwaizumi noticed that horns had begun to stick up from his friend’s fluffy hair. “Oikawa? Why do you… why do you have horns?” He asked.

The smile from Oikawa’s face melted off in an instant. He shook his head. “If I tell you, you’ll hate me.”

And that was that. Iwaizumi didn’t ask again and Oikawa didn’t bring it up. As teens rather than playing their childish games, they sat in the sun and talked. Eventually, Oikawa confessed his romantic feelings for Iwaizumi. Happily, Iwaizumi accepted the confession. From then on, they’d cuddle in the shade of a big tree.

One lazy afternoon, when they were both 19, Iwaizumi had some bad news. “My parents have found a girl they want me to marry.”

They had known something like this would happen eventually. “Just remember, I love you.”

Oikawa has curled into his lover’s side a little more. A few months later, there was more bad news.

“They’re planning a raid on the demon’s castle. I… I’ve been chosen to lead the charge.”

The day of the attack, Iwaizumi woke up with the feeling that it’s be his last. His wife had kissed him on the cheek and told him to be safe. To come back to her. Iwaizumi mumbled out a vague reply and left.

They made it into the castle, into the throan room, but Iwaizumi was the only one left. And standing in the middle of the room was Oikawa.

He’d known his lover was demon, with his horns there couldn’t be a doubt. But the prince?

“Iwa-chan! I was hoping you’d be the one to kill me.” His expression was so calm, so serine. Iwaizumi shook his head.

“No.”

“This was always going to happen, love. We could never be together, you had to have known that. Just kill me and get it over with. Go home to your wife. He happy.”

“But I can’t be happy without you.” Tears began to spill over and on to Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

But slowly the knight walked forward to stand before the prince. He leaned up and pressed one last kiss to Oikawa’s lips then stabbed the demon prince in the back. The sword went through his back, out his chest, in to Iwaizumi’s chest, and out the knight’s back.

A small, sad smile grew on Oikawa’s face as they fell back. He cupped Iwaizumi’s cheek so he could look into his eyes one more time. “Perhaps in our next life, we’ll meet again,” he whispered. “Perhaps we can fall in love once more.”

What happened after that, Iwaizumi didn’t know, since he was dead. But…

He looked down at Oikawa, who was sleeping peacefully on his chest. And he guessed he should just be greatfull that they’d been allowed to meet again- that they’d been allowed to fall in love again, and this time they’d stay together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic! You can find me on Tumblr @queenofbinge. Come yell at me about volleyball idiots or just say hi!


End file.
